I Hate Everything About You
by HurtYouWithASmile
Summary: Jane's been feeling alot of things about Bella lately. Anger, hate, frustration. She never thought she'd be adding lust to the list. Bella/Jane eventually. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Hate Everything About You.

**Characters/Parings:** Jane, Bella/Jane in later chapters.

**Rating:** R.

Jane rarely got angry, if ever. She was the most feared vampire of this generation (at least Jane thought so); other insignificant vampires coward before her in fear and respect. One smile and she could have the strongest of opponents withering in pain at her feet. She loved her work, loved the fear that radiated from the pathetic lower race known as humans. She rarely got angry, because there was nothing to be angry about.

Well, almost nothing. There was that one parasite that got away unharmed. How her gift had not worked on her, she'll never know. All she did know was that the human embarrassed her in front of _everyone_. Friends and even worse, her _enemies_ had seen it. Aro had laughed.

(Jane doesn't care that Aro laughs at most things)

That Bella girl was going to pay, somehow, someway, she'd make her pay. Boy was she was angry now.

-

Jane stood at the top of the hillside where most of the wealthy resided. Beautiful stone houses were planted at variouse places on this paticular hill. Jane loved it, no one could hear a thing up here. It was around 11, all the children in the city below would be asleep tucked away in there warm beds. To the human ear, you couldn't hear a thing. But to the vampire ear, Jane could hear the desperate cries of a mother who had lost her son. She screamed to seemingly no one, the city was deserted. It was a bad place to be after dark. She had just turned around for one second and her son had dissapeared.

Jane looked down at the boy and smiled.

He opened his mouth and let out yet another howling scream, his body shook in pain. Tears streaked down his slightly chubby cheeks, no doubt because of his pre-hormonal years. He must of been around 11, maybe 12. Jane didn't ask, didn't care.

Her smile grew into a smirk. When you've been working on your smile for over 300 years, you get pretty damn good at it. The little boy screamed louder.

He had come so willingly; had been hooked by her beauty, curios about the fair skinned girls blood red eyes and how they seemed to go darker with each passing second. He knew he shouldn't wonder off from mother, she would get worried and start crying. And yet, he couldn't leave the girl... Something about her made him follow her up the steps that lead to the rich families houses (he was never allowed there, his kind weren't welcome). Up up and up they went, till they reached the peak of the hill.

He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't _this_. It had been at least 20 minuets since the pain started. Pain coursed through him, he felt like he was burning from the inside. He wanted it to stop, wanted the beautiful girl to help him, all she seemed to be doing was smiling at him. He wanted his mommy.

In hearing the boys cries of pain Jane let the pleasure wash though her. Oh how she loved dinner time. Her iris must of been coal black by now, she could feel the venom in her mouth getting thicker as she watched him thrash around in agony. Jane advanced on him, picked him up with one hand on the shoulder so that she was behind him, and went straight for the neck.

Her razor sharp teeth pierced his skin with hardly any pressure. The boy continued to scream, only this time the pain was real, which only made it worse. Jane sucked leisurely as she gulped the warm liquid down. She closed her eyes at the taste of it. Somehow they tasted much better when petrified. Jane continued to suck as she snaked her free hand around the child's jaw. She slowly pushed the side of his head towards herself, and then quickly snapped his head away from her. His neck snapped with a sharp _crack_. He died instantly. Jane didn't want anymore newborns running round. His head nearly got severed from his body, but Jane was careful not to do so. She still hadn't finished her meal.

She drank what was left of the blood, and dumped the body on the concrete. She'd get a servant to clear it up later. She could still hear the mother crying desperately. She smiled to herself, flirted with the idea of going down there, telling the crying woman that she'd found her son. He was up there, waiting for her. The woman would smile at Jane and run up the steps, only the breakdown at her sons very dead and disfigured mangled body. She would follow her up the steps an-

No.

Jane tried to recompose herself. Dinner time was over now, time to get back. There was a meeting on what would be done about the Bella situation.

Bella. Jane's memories of being humiliated flooded back to her. She stopped smiling to herself. Oh, Bella was going to pay. Jane marched back down the steps and towards Volterra.

A/N: This is my first story, so go easy on me please. It will eventually lead to Bella/Jane. I hope you didn't find Jane killing the little boy to disturbing, I just wanted to show her character and sadisctic personality. Like I said in the summary, I felt like Jane never really got her story told, or much screen time for such an awesome character, so I wrote this. Hope you like it :)

A/N 2: I know nothing plot-wise happend here, but give it time.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro looked at the clock on the wall, then back at the door. He and the rest of the Volturi were seated at a large horseshoe table, with Aro rightfully sat at the top end. All the seats were occupied, except for one. His smile was far to happy considering that Jane was late. The meeting was supposed to start at 11pm, and it was now 11:16pm. The rest of the Volturi sat in silence; they were forbidden to speak unless spoken to by Aro.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway. Aro's smile grew wider, showing off his teeth.

"Ah, how lovely of you to join us, Jane." Aro said as Jane entered the room, folding his hands together in his lap.

Jane gracefully walked to her seat with her head held high and a completely bored expression on her beautiful face, her eyes practically shining a vivid red.

"My apologies for being late, you always did say that I liked to play with my food before I ate it," Jane said as she sat down. Aro beamed at her.

"Oh, _Jane_! I should have known." Aro laughed. "Well, now that everyone is here, shall we begin?"

-

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

"You don't have to like the plan Jane, but that's what's going to happen."

To say Jane was outraged would have been an understatement. They weren't _seriously_ suggesting that she should just "forget about it"?

"The thought that the Cullen boy would actually turn her is ludacris." Jane snapped her head towards Marcus. "You saw it. You saw how much he cares for her, how far he would go to protect her. Do you _really_ think that he would turn her into one of us?"

Marcus considered this. He had indeed seen the intensity of the love that the two shared, his little gift had seen to that. It hadn't exactly confused him that much, he himself had once felt that with Didyme. Marcus would've never let anything bad happen to her, especially not death. His thoughts must of shown on his face, because Jane took this moment to carry on with her argument.

"See? Sickening, isn't it?" Jane said with a grimace. Of all her years on this Earth Jane could never fathom the concept of how vampires could love. They were dead, for crying out loud.

"Alice has a vision, she showed it to Ar-"

"She saw a possibility of what may happen. She saw the Cullen boy debate on whether or not to do it, and as a result of that she got that vision, which she showed Aro. There's no concrete proof that what she saw will happen," Jane said dismissively, cutting off Felix.

Jane looked at Aro. His face was looked deep in concentration, then he burst out laughing.

"It would seem that our Jane is once again correct! My my, how lost we would be without you dear." Aro raised his hand to his right eye and wiped away a non existent tear. "But it would be such a shame to waste such a golden opportunity. Aren't you curious as to what could happen if she became one of us?"

"If by curious you mean absolutely disgusted at the idea that she have the honor to become one of us, then yes, I'm very _curious_." Jane stared at Aro, as if she could take him down without breaking a sweat. Which she could, if she wanted.

The air in the room seemed to get thicker, no one had _ever _talked like that to Aro. The rest of the Volturi was to stunned to say anything.

Aro laughed. Again. It was really starting to piss Jane off now. Aro laughed at Jane, as if she was a little girl who had said a naughty word but made it sound cute.

The rest of the Volturi started to get restless out of anticipation. Aro wouldn't let that go, oh he would laugh like he thought Jane was charming, but she would eventually pay for her rudeness. Demetri remembered a guard who had said one to many sarcastic comments regarding Aro's leadership methods. Aro had seen to it that he had his teeth ripped out, letting him slowly starve to death.

Jane gripped the edge of the table, desperately trying to control her anger. She _hated _it when people laughed at her. Her teeth clenched together. She wanted - oh how she wanted - to just release the anger upon whomever was closest, even if that happened to be her twin, Alec.

Aro's laughter died down. "My dear Jane, you do amuse me greatly! Now, seen as though you feel so strongly about Be-" Jane shot him a look so full of hatred that Aro nearly got a taste of what Jane's power felt like. "Oh, well... Seen as though you feel so strongly about this _subject, _would you care to tell us your plan?"

Jane looked taken aback. She hadn't exactly got a _plan_, she just thought that she would slowly torture and kill her, possibly whilst making the Cullen boy watch.

"Oh, so you _don't _have a plan?" Aro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not as such-"

"Well then, our plan will go ahead, Bella will be turned into one of us tomorrow evening due to the fact that she knows to much about our kind," Aro said ending the discussion. Jane wasn't happy about it, but she new that it would be hopeless to try to change Aro's mind now. She and the rest of the Volturi got up to leave.

"Oh and Jane dear," Jane stopped, closed her eyes, counted to three, then turned round. "Your actions earlier will not go unpunished."

"What _actions_? Me simply saying I was disgusted?"

"I was thinking of you eating that little boy when you knew his mother was in close range, she could have seen you, Jane. I don't care for sloppiness, you know that. But since you brought up your tone form before, I could punish you for that too, if you'd like."

Jane looked like she was ready to slaughter an entire village. Did Aro just say she was _sloppy_? Jane nearly lost it, but she reminded herself to keep calm. This was Aro, your maker, he gave you all of this.

"And what exactly will my punishment be? Isn't having _that _being brought into our world enough?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Run along now, we've got a big run for tomorrow night!" Aro's tone returned to it's normal happy one.

-

The Volturi marched further into Forks disguised in human clothes. Jane and Alec wore jeans and t-shirts, whilst the other members dressed more appropriately due to how old they looked. Aro tugged at his jacket as if amused greatly at the idea of humans actually wearing these things.

"There." Jane nodded towards the Swan residence. "Was it really necessary for me to come, or to bring this many?" She asked.

"Come on Jane, there's only a few extras, and that's purely because of those pesky wolfs that have been snooping around," Aro said.

"Sure."

"Jane, seen as though were nearly there, I think now would be a good time to tell you that it will be you doing the honor of bringing Bella into our world," Aro said, a smug smile spread across his ancient face.

Jane stopped walking.

"_What_?"

"You heard." Aro stopped in front of the door, with Jane still standing out on the road. "Now, do you think we should knock or just enter? I don't want to seem rude..."

Jane's world seem to tilt on it's axis, she felt dizzy, faint even. Which was ridiculous considering she was dead and incapable of such things. Did Aro just say that _she _would be the one? No. No no no no no _no_. She wouldn't, not in a million years on this Earth would she do such a thing.

Before they'd set off to Forks, Jane told herself that she should just enjoy watching Bella scream in pain at the transformation, she told herself to imagine that it was her causing Bella to feel this way. But not now, no. She wouldn't.

Aro turned and looked at Jane.

"Come along Jane, you are the key to this master plan after all."

"No."

"Now now, Jane, I did say you would get punished, and I'm afraid this is it. Be a good girl now and do as you're told. That is if you want to be a member of the Volturi anymore. Oh, and if you still want your head attached to your neck."

Jane ripped off the gate to the house in anger and threw it at a rusty old truck that looked like it had seen better days. She started shaking.

"You can't make me-"

"Oh but I can." Aro turned his head back towards the house. "Well, it would seem that Edward has woken her and sneaked her out the back door. Lovely! I always love a good hunt." His eyes shot towards Jane. "You will find her and turn her over, then bring her back to the Cullen's home where we will be waiting for you." Jane looked like she was about to protest when Aro spoke again, "If you fail, then believe me when I tell you that this will be the last time you will ever see the stars."

Jane was still shaking as Aro and the other few members brushed passed her and left her standing there. Alec was the only one who stopped.

"They went East," he said, trying to be helpful to his twin.

Jane stared at Alec as if she was seeing him for the first time. Alec smiled nervously.

"Come on, sis, you know you gotta do it. Just suck it up and get on with it," Alec said. "Geddit? Suck it up...?"

Jane couldn't help but smile at her brother. She didn't find it funny in the slightest, but at least he was trying. Alec hugged her and left her alone to go hunt for Bella.

A/N Reviews are love, you guys. _Love._


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Cullen was hunting when she got the vision. She was quietly waiting, hiding, even, behind a giant rock when it came to her. It wasn't very long, just quick flashes - whomever this was about, they were clearly torn on what action to take next, for they kept changing their mind on what to do. Alice saw Jane grab the back of a brunette girls head and then tear at her neck with her razor sharp teeth. Then she saw her just snap the girls neck, and with a startling realization, Alice saw the defenseless petrified girl was Bella. She then saw the Volturi in her home, Aro looking relaxed and cheerful and Carlisle looking the exact opposite.

She must of let out a sound, a whimper, maybe, because her prey ran off, but her food wasn't as fast as Alice, for she was already halfway home by the time it had disappeared from sight.

* * *

Jane was seething. How could he? Jane has always considered herself Aro's favorite, he certainly never did anything to suggest otherwise. He always let her little... "accidents" go unnoticed (like the time Jane "accidentally" killed that annoying lost crying child, or all the times she's "accidentally" carried on using her gift when Aro told her to stop), so why was he doing this? To show some sort of lesson to the rest of the Volturi? She eventually concluded that she should just get it over with, who knows, maybe when Bella was a vampire her gift would work on her...

She began thinking of ways to do it, a good old bit to the neck would do the trick nicely. No, that was far to painless. Jane imagined her hands clamping around Bella's neck, feeling her pulse beneath her fingertips, imagined how the crack would feel when she snapped it.

No, she's got to be turned, can't go around snapping her neck and expect to just get away with it like all her other "accidents".

As she was mulling her options over, Jane smelt something simply glorious, she felt her tongue slip out to lick at her now dry lips. Then she screamed in rage, it was her. She was close. Why did she have to smell so fucking good? She recomposed herself, cleared her mind, and ran as fast as un-humanly possible towards Bella's scent.

* * *

Somewhere between Edward abruptly dragging her out of bed - her hair a mess of tangles and sleep in her eyes - and running out of the house at alarming speed even for him, stealing a car and speeding as far away from Forks as fast as possible, Bella wondered what the devil was going on.

"Edward," Bella gasped as they turned on a sharp corner. "Just please tell me what's going on, please?"

Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Everything's going to be fine, ok?"

Bella knew not to press, and she tried to stay calm, but it was no good; the last time she was speeding away from somewhere with Edward she was, quite literally, in mortal danger. She relentlessly kept asking questions to Edward as they sped off further into the night.

Edward was mumbling to himself, Bella could tell he was thinking hard and fast about something, but on what she did not know. He was doing it again, making her out to be a child, not telling her anything that was going on. She was about to tell him that whatever it was, she could handle it, when she heard a large bang on the roof of the car, like a boulder had fallen from the sky.

* * *

"We had a deal, Aro."

Aro put down one of the ornaments he was playing with - a snow globe that had fascinated him greatly - and beamed at Carlisle.

"We did, but we decided that we couldn't take the risk that he wouldn't change her. You understand, of course."

Carlisle couldn't think of anything to say to that, it was, after all, so very true. Aro continued.

"You should feel honored. A great vampire like Jane bringing her into our world? Why, the only higher honor I could think of if it was me!" Aro laughed, the happy sound seemed absurd to Alice, who was always the one to brighten up everyone's day no matter how dark it got._ I was too late_, she thought,_ I should have ran faster, gotten here sooner, should've somehow prevented all of this... _If she could cry, she would have been weeping right now. By the time Alice had gotten home - which was pretty fast for her - the Volturi were already there, Aro making himself at home on the couch._ It's all my fault_. She suddenly felt calm, more relaxed and knew that Jasper was near working his power.

Emmett knitted his eyebrows together and stared at Aro, whom was still laughing. God, it wasn't _that _funny, if at all. He spoke up for the first time.

"So, you've sent one of your guards to do it?" He asked lamely, he already knew this of course, he was just trying to get as much info about it as possible so that he could send his thoughts to Edward.

Aro looked at him with distaste, Emmett clearly didn't fascinate him as much as the snow globe.

"Yes." He said in a clipped tone which ended the short conversation. Silence fell into the living room.

"Don't worry." Aro was smiling again, "It'll be over soon."

* * *

She had dented the roof when she had jumped, but that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was getting Bella out of there and away from that freak of a vampire, Edward. Jane clung on to the dented roof as Edward desperately and hopelessly tried to shake her off. She was crouched low so that the wind flew past her with ease. She began to crawl towards the windshield. Edward was still desperately swerving the car, it was almost laughable. She reached her destination, poked her head just over the windshield, thought about smashing it with her fists, then grinned at Edward.

"No!" Bella yelled.

Edward howled in pain as the fire tore through him. He could dimly hear Bella screaming next to him, he tried to grab the steering wheel, but it was no good, he had no control over his body, he wanted his undead life to be over, wanted the pain to stop... He felt a bright light shining into the side of his face, and somehow, still in the worse pain imaginable, turned towards the light. An oncoming lorry smashed into Edward's side of the stolen car.

The car flew into the air, spun around twice, crashed into a huge oak tree just of the road and landed with a deafening crunch upside-down.

Edward was stuck, he had a long piece of metal jammed into his right shoulder, pinning him to the seat. He frantically looked around for Bella, expecting to see a bloody mess of what used to be her body. But she wasn't there. Her window had been smashed - though that could of been from the crash... Jane wasn't there either. She must have took her just before the crash. A little feeling of hope shot through him. Edward ripped the metal out of his shoulder, and began to tear his way out of the rumble. He was going to _kill_ Jane.

* * *

Jane was running faster than she had ever ran before, trees whipped passed her in a blur. It wouldn't take long for the Cullen boy to catch up. She had to do it now. She abruptly stopped, threw Bella from over her shoulder into a alley way, swallowed her pride and tore at her neck.

Oh _fuck_, she tasted so, so... good wasn't the damn _word _for how she tasted. Jane let out a moan of pleasure as her eyes rolled back into her head. Bella screamed in pain.

_You've got to stop..._ Jane didn't want to stop, _What about Aro_? Fuck Aro.

Bella slowly felt her life slipping away, could feel the pull from her neck, the venom burning through her, her blood being stolen from her when she heard a growl, and suddenly Jane was thrown off her. Bella collapsed onto the concrete.

Jane got up and glared at Edward. He was shaking. He was standing in front of Bella, obviously wanting to tear Jane to pieces, but not wanting to leave Bella's side either. It didn't matter now, Bella was already changing. Jane could feel it, in a fucked up way, she could feel it.

"I'll be seeing you," Jane whispered before she ran towards the Cullen's home, leaving Bella's cries of agony behind her.

* * *

LOL, To those of you who read it before with all the "i" I apologize, I was posting this on LJ and that's how you write italics, I guess I just forgot that's not how you write on here. Sorry again. Have a cookie for my mistake :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was only when Jane was nearly back to the Cullen's house that she realized her mistake._ Shit_, she thought, _Aro said to bring her back to the house, not leave her in a fucking alleyway with the bunny eater. Shit shit shit!_ She abruptly stopped, and went over the situation in her head.

She guessed that Aro wouldn't be _that_ annoyed with her... She'd turned her, against her own will she might add, so what was there, really, to complain about? She's gone now, Cullen would of took her off somewhere. Everything was perfect.

Jane looked around her. She was in a forest, and she could see the Cullen's house from here. The sun would be up soon, Jane could feel the warmth slowly creeping up on her. She could hear Aro's hearty laugh echoing throughout the tree's that surrounded her. It took her mearly seconds to reach the froont door. She entered without knocking.

It always annoyed Jane just how... _white_ the Cullen's house was. _We get it, you're the opposites of us_. Jane thought._ No need to go to these fucking extremes._ The windows were the icing on this already sickly cake. It wasn't like Jane sat in a dark room listing to whatever depressing band are "in", but she did like the dark; it was only there that she could be her true self. There wasn't any of that here. Jane couldn't wait to just go home, and possibly meet a nice human to play with. She allowed a genuine smile to touch her lips, if only for a brief second, at the thought of finally going home. Her smile quickly vanished when she realized what she was doing.

Jane was looking around the empty living room when the smell hit her like a stake. Blood, lots of it, coming from nearby. There was traces of it everywhere. Jane's head started to spin. One the one hand, she really, _really_ couldn't afford to piss of Aro more than she had already. But on the other... Her primal instinct took over as venom began to pool in her mouth. A low growl rippled from the back of her throat. She followed the sent quickly and quietly, in a mere few moments she was at the outside a door where the smell was the most intense. She swallowed down some of the venom in her mouth and entered.

She saw several things happen at the same time; Bella, lying helplessly on the floor, blood splattered all down her shirt. Edward hunched over her, his head snapping up and running towards_ her_, like she wasn't the one who had just been put through hell.

In normal circumstances, Jane would have knocked Cullen down easily, Jane had a lot more experience when it came to fighting, and was considerably stronger because of her age.

She didn't take into account Cullen's rage, a pale fist struck her perfect cheek but she was quick to respond, grabbing Cullens left arm and twisting it round his back. A sickening_ crack_ tore itself through the room.

"Enough!" Aro, out of nowhere boomed.

Edward ignored the great vampire and once again advanced towards Jane, but this time she was ready. A burning pain tor through Edwards mind as he fell to his knees.

"Well, not that's settled," he turned to face the rest of the Cullen family. "We'll be off. Jane?" Jane wasn't listening, she was staring down at Edward, a smirk painted on her lips.

"Jane," Aro repeated, a bit more sternly.

"Listen," Edward crocked out, "to y-your m-master," he wheezed, Jane increased the intensity of her gift. Edwards face contorted in pain but he carried on, "g-good little pet, who's a good doggy?" Jane couldn't stand it anymore, she had to hurt him, and not just physically.

So fast that not even the other vampires eyes could see Jane ran towards Edward and snapped his head like a toothpick. Then, as if in slow motion, Edward's body fell to the floor, his head still in Jane's hands. She heard his mother scream, a slamming feeling on the side of her head then it all went black.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in her own room back in Italy and the strangest feeling of content washed over her. She wouldn't exactly call it sleep that she had, but being knocked out was the closest she was ever going to get to the real thing. Wait, she got_ knocked out_?

Suddenly she remembered everything. Turning the parasite, and killing the deer muncher. She let herself smile because she knew Aro was going to be so pissed about this, it was probably him who hit her, but right now Aro wasn't there, so she let herself enjoy it whilst she could.

Everything comes to an end, though.

Jane descended the stairs and made her way to see Aro.

Aro's normal smiling face was the complete opposite of what it usually is, his mouth was pressed into a thin white line and his eyes were black and shaking.

"You really wanted that drip on our team didn't you?" Jane said, without thinking. Aro's hand wrapped around her trout and pinned her to the wall.

"Never. Speak To Me. Like that. _Again._" he threatened, his hand squeezing to a pressure that would've killed a mortal instantly.

"I'm sorry," Jane choked, for the first time in 400 years she was scared.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Your punishment will be no human blood for a year, you will now only drink from deer or whatever you find that isn't human in the woods." Jane's eyes went wide. _No, he couldn't. She wouldn't do that anyway._ "And if you do I'll know and you know what will happen?" A newborn walked past, a new employee that swept the floor. Aro tore his hand into the newborns chest and ripped out his heart. He held it to Jane's face.

"Do you understand?" he growled.

Jane shook with fear, "yes," she mumbled.

"Oh," that famous smile came back onto the lips of Aro. "Another thing. I forgot to tell you there is something else you can do instead, other that quit the blood." Aro snapped his fingers. Jane turned to the right where to doors opened and the most beautiful sight walked through. Wavy chestnut hair, blood red eyes and skin the colour of chalk. Bella.

Okay, she did not just think that. It was because she has just turned and she has that newborn glow about her. What the fuck was she doing here anyway, and by her own will?

"Bella here was more... easy to persuade that the others you see, as soon as I knocked you out I took Bella with me whilst the Cullens mourned their loss. As soon as she awoke i fed her the most glorious virgin blood in all of Italy. She soon wanted more, to see more of our world and experience it, so I said she was welcome here," Aro finished.

Jane looked at Bella. "theres no fucking way you're staying her-" Jane began but felt Aro apply more pressure on her neck. "Sorry, can you let go now please?"

Aro looked skeptically at her. "Do you promise to behave?" he asked.

"Yes." Jane said simply. Aro let her go, and she landed on the floor gracefully.

She looked at Bella again. "Aren't you pissed at me and all of us? A day ago you were running for you life, and failed good and proper. What changed?" Jane hated to admit it, but vampire looked good on Bella. Everything was smooth and perfect and she wanted nothing more than to wrap those legs around her face and, "I did," Bella's voice rang through the air, crisp and clear. "When I became a vampire I saw the world, literally, through new eyes. I realized none of it mattered anymore, my old life was gone, those pathetic feelings I felt for Edward were nothing more that obstacles holding me back from truly experiencing everything life has to offer. I was so weak before, and now I'm so strong. All I want now is blood, everything so much simp-"

"Yeah, I didn't ask for your life story, okay?" Jane interrupted, she may be attracted to this new form of Bella but she certainly wasn't' gonna listen to some bullshit story about how Bella fount herself.

Aro cleared his throat.

"You'll be looking after her, since you where the one who turned her."

Jane spun around, "absolutely not."

Aro smiled, and sang, "No human blood for Janneeee."

Jane hated Aro. Hated him.

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, how long has it been? I cannot begin telling you how shit I am, it's been _years _since I posted. Honestly, I started going out more and didn't really have time for ff, eventually I forgot about it completely. Due to recent insomnianess, I thought I'd read some FF, then remembered I'd started writing one years ago, and saw all the reviews asking for more, and if it wasn't for that and for people actually showing an interest it'd still be dead now. Even though I doubt anyone still cares, here's chapter 5.

* * *

Jane marched towards the park, a devilish smile graced on her perfect face. She was finally, _finally_ back home after a very unwanted trip to forks, and she couldn't wait to go see Iris.

Although she'd never admit it, Iris was somewhat Jane's one and only friend. She'd spent months being disgusted with herself over it, because of what Iris was, and she couldn't believe how long she'd gotten away with it. When she first met Iris, she didn't know anything about her except that she was human, and deemed special by many vampire's across the globe. Sure, she'd heard stories about this special snowflake and her strange ability, but Jane deemed herself much to important for such mindless gossip that was obviously a _myth,_ which she'd told Alec, who had seemingly become obsessed with the girl overnight.

"It's not true, you fucking idiot. How could it be?" Jane practically spat, bored of Alec's talk of the human.

"How can you say that? You know, there are millions of humans who believe that we're a myth, yet here we are," Alec responded, keeping his tone light. Jane wasn't known for her amazing skills in patience.

Jane simply tutted, and went back to feeding on a nice blonde she'd picked up, loitering the streets at 3AM. Tsk tsk, what would mommy say if she knew her daughter was out at such a time?

But then, 6 months ago, whilst Jane was out hunting, she'd come across the most beautiful sight she'd ever laid eyes on. The girl was tall, taller than Jane, with thick blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Full blood red lips that ached to be kissed. She was leaning against the wall of a club, Jane had ventured quite further than usual, and was taking a long drag of a cigarette.

"That can kill you, you know," Jane said to the human. Normally she would tease her prey a little, coaxed them into thinking that they were safe then strike, but sometimes, she liked to play with her food a little more than other vampires would dare.

"I don't fear death," the girl said, a smirk growing on her hear shaped face. What the fuck? There was no way Jane was getting _turned on_ by this. The way the girls full lips parted to take another drag, the way her hip was slightly popped out to the left. Was she? "Not any more, anyway." The girl drank in Jane's perfect pale features, but most of all, her blood red eyes.

Later that evening, when Jane was knuckle deep inside of her, she sank her teeth into the girls delicate neck.

She _moaned_. Jane was sucking the life out of this girl, and the girl fucking _moaned_.

Jane pulled back, head spinning from the glorious taste in her mouth and from the panting girl in her arms.

"Why did you stop?" She panted. Who was this girl?

"Who are you?"

"Oh, so now you ask me what my name is?" The girl laughed. "I'm Iris. I know all about vampires, so really, it's cool." Cool? things definitely were not fucking _cool _right now. But at least she'd get to tell her twin that she'd not only killed Iris, but fucked her beforehand. A tiny part of Jane was disappointed? Sad? At the idea of her having to kill Iris. Iris looked down and Jane's fingers which were limply still inside of Iris. "You gonna make me come or just stand there and stare all day?" Jane was livid, turned on and confused all at the same time. Who the fuck was this girl? why hadn't she passed out from the venom yet? Why did she want Jane to carry on fucking and drinking from her?

Wait, why _hadn't_ she passed out from the venom? Then a memory slashed in front of Jane's eyes. Alec, saying that this Iris girl apparently was immune to the venom. She's laughed in his face.

For the first time in 400 years, Jane was speechless. Then, she lunged towards the girls throat, and continued furiously pumping her fingers in and out of Iris. She moaned in pleasure, and felt Iris' walls tighten around her finger before warm fluid coated Jane's hand. She tore her head from the girls neck, and Iris fell back onto the wall.

For months they continued this way, Jane fascinated by the girls ability and by her love of being sucked and fucked. She was also disgusted with herself for letting herself be attracted to a human in such a way, and punished herself after every meet with Iris. Slowly, those feelings ebbed, and she began to feel sorry for every vampire who didn't get to feed from her. No other vampire got the luxury of feeding from a girl and not having to worry weather or not they'd have to look after and annoying and troubled newborn. Eventually, Jane would meet with her just to simply complain about the latest job Aro had set for her, which she deemed herself far to important for, and Iris listened. Jane often pondered when she'd get rid of the girl, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She satisfied Jane's needs, and Jane didn't feel the need to prove she was the best vampire that ever roamed this Earth when she was alone with her.

She'd never told the others about Iris, for fear of Aro sentencing her to death because she was human and how much she knew about the vampires, she didn't even tell Alec, but instead of arguing with him when he brought up the supposed myth that was Iris she simply smiled and made no comment.

She was to meet Iris at the bench near the club where they had first met.

Iris was already there waiting for her.

"Is it me, or do you get more fuckable each time I see you?"

Jane let out a laugh, a real laugh, that came out only around Iris. Jane admired her balls to talk to her like that, and if she was honest, she liked it.

"It's not you, I actually do get more fuckable each time you see me." Jane smirked.

"What's up with your eyes?" Iris squinted, as if her mortal eyes weren't working properly. "I don't see you in a week and you turn into a bunny eater?"

"Obviously it's not my choice," Jane growled. Iris offered her a cigarette, which she accepted.

"Wanna talk about it?" Iris asked, her tone implying that it was perfectly fine if she wanted to talk about how green the leafs were or how clear the sky was tonight instead. That was another reason Jane kept her around; she never pressed her to talk when she didn't want to, unlike Alec who seemed to think she was a walking diary, gushing to tell her innermost feelings to him.

Jane lit the cigarette. "I got told to turn this girl, who I fucking despise by the way, and afterwords, her pathetic deer eating boyfriend mocked me. Me! Saying that I was basically Aro's bitch."

"So you ripped his head off, obviously. Who the fuck does he think he is, talking to you like that?" Iris shook her head. In another life, and if she was human, Jane could see herself in a relationship with this girl. She always knew what to say. Jane couldn't believe she'd just thought that about a human. _Get a fucking grip, you're like 300 years older than her and she's a fucking human._

"I actually did rip his head off, and now because Aro wanted to lick his asshole for the rest of eternity, I'm on a fucking bunny diet." She cast her golden eyes to the floor, and flicked the ash from her cigarette. Bunny's tasted fucking _foul_. There was nothing she could do about it, either.

"That's shit, honestly, how long do you have to give up human blood for? and this girl, what happened to her? Aren't newborns all crazy and shit?"

"She had a fucking epiphany or some shit and decided that all she wanted is blood how her life is so much simpler, yada yada yada. Aro's made her _my_ fucking responsibility. I hate him so much at times."

Iris smirked, stood up and straddled Jane.

"Want me to make it better?" she whispered, her warm breath caressing Jane's neck as she groped between Jane's legs. She slipped her hand into Jane's underwear and stroked an expert finger teasingly over Jane's clit. Jane lolled her head against the back of the bench and let Iris work her magic. No, she'd definitely keep her as long as she could.

* * *

Yeah, I wrote this at 3AM, it's currently 5AM now and I know it's rubbish, but I haven't written anything in years, and I thought I owed it to you guys to at least try, even if it obviously sucks. I know nothing happened and there was no Bella, but i really wanted ya'll to meet Iris. What did you think of her? Do you want me to continue? Oh, and next chapter will be from Bella's point of view, that's if you want me to carry on. Love _you all!_


End file.
